Delta 182
Blight Update 182 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Tuesday, April 20th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. Significant changes have begun with this patch! That includes both the Dragon Rite of Passage revamp and the Scholar revamp. Please review the notes below for a list of changes. But be aware that neither revamp is complete and there is much content and testing still to be done. =Scholar Changes= *Scholar no longer gains the Spinning and Clothworking skills *Scholar now gains 9 points per level in Foraging, 8 per level in Papermaking, 10 per level in Scribing, and no more skill points in Spellcraft beyond level 40. *Gatherer now gains 10 points per level in Papermaking *Fabric Scissors now work with Papermaking skill and also have a skill usage cap. *Rune Stylus now works with Scribing skill and also has a skill usage cap. *Paper Press workshops are now available to players *An Imperial Paper Press is available in Kion *Common (Tier 1), White (Tier 2) and Azure (Tier 3) Papyrus now spawn in Istaria *Scholar Trainers sell some Scholar formulas *Geleon the Scholar Trainer is now known as Geleon the Wise *Geleon offers the quest "Scholar: Paper and Papyrus" *Scrolls available for testing: Tier 1 Healing, Gift, Resistance, and Ward =Rite of Passage Changes= *Added "Becoming an Adult Dragon: Choose Your Path" a quest for lvl 30 dragon adventurers who would otherwise qualify for RoP quest. This quest gives players an idea of what's coming and what they are missing out on if they do their RoP before lvl 50. *Recreated a new version of Historian's Quest so that all dialog is in the quest ("Investigate Karane the Historian's Tale" *Removed old persistent dialog from Karane, Lantenal , Sementh, and Valkoth and other NPC's having to do with the Rite of Passage quests *Added all Rite of Passage Quests to the appropriate NPC's Quest Book so that as players qualify they will see the quests as available. *The Helian Phylactery is now set to properly damage Seliena the Brilliant. Seliena has been "beefed up" a bit in power to accommodate the amount of potential damage the Phylactery will do. *Helian quest Imbue the Orb With Your Spirit now requires Pale Energized Azulyte rather than Glass Nodules for making the prism (though they do not have to be made by the hatchling doing the quest.) =Additions= *Quest "Vandus Confederation: Traitor in the Midst I" to Sergeant Ral Ortos *Frig Tallowgar now sells the Master Leather Tannin and Master Hide Tannin formulas =Changes= *Dragon ability, Bite, now does pierce damage (as it should have been) and also has a quicker recycle. *Damage done by the Bite DoT is now unstoppable *Quest Items used by the Ancient Clothing quest are now attuned *Cleaned up the quest "Ancient Clothing", sslikified the dialog in places, and added directions for the Giant Chickens. *Guards around Sslanis will no longer protect the Gifted and are now members of the "Sslanis Militia" *Quest "The First Hunt" and "The First Hunt II" now contains better directions *Quest "Feladan: Find a Red Maple Leaf" is now known as "Xerintha: Find a Red Maple Leaf". *Quest "Feladan: Find a Yellow Maple Leaf" is now known as "Xerintha: Find a Yellow Maple Leaf" *Quest "Feladan: Find a Green Maple Leaf" is now known as "Xerintha: Find a Green Maple Leaf" *Maple Leaf quests given by Xerintha have been cleaned up, no longer require you to kill a specific number of Maple Treants to get the Leaves. *Quest "Sslanis Militia: Battle Sugar Cane" no longer spawns the Ancient Mummy directly *Ancient Mummy used in the Battle Sugar Cane quest now has a patrol region and regular spawn on the Isle of the Drowned *Tweaked the Ancient Mummy's treasure (its now tier1 instead of tier2) *Hilary the Mason Trainer in Mahagra is now a half-giant, is now known as Hilar Torval and is wearing new clothing. *Wind Golems are now known as Wind Elementals *Tweaked the Wind Elemental loot tables *Tweaked the Abscessing Aegror loot tables *Tweaked the Aquamarine, Slate, Cobalt, and Jade Golem loot tables *GaleStorm and Monsoon now have a level range when they spawn *Wind Elementals now get Windstorm (instead of Galewind) and Gusting Breeze (instead of Refreshing Breeze) *Adjusted the spawn times of GaleStorm and Wind Elementals *Wind Golem Vapor is now known as Wind Elemental Vapor *Wind Golem Materia is now known as Wind Elemental Materia *Quest "Go Bag 5 Wind Golem Materia" now calls for Wind Elementals instead of Wind Golems *Quest "Primal Mastery X: Understanding Wind Golems" is now known as "Primal Mastery X: Understanding the Wind" and calls for Wind Elementals *Quest "Ruxus Ruckus (Repeatable)" now uses the smallruxus keyword to track kills. *Quest "Fish Fillets for Market Day" is now marked as repeatable *Heroism and Hero's Resolve will now conflict (with Heroism winning out). *Hero's Resolve now lasts only 60 seconds and no longer removes hostile effects from the player. *Commander Helaerion in Kirasanct is no longer an active guard and has the chat link from his dialog removed as it was obsolete. *Azmedai is no longer wearing training clothing. *Umyarr the Adamantium Golem is now a member of the Admamantium Golem school, has stats that go up to level 150, has a level range of 128-132 and has tweaked treasure tables. *Tier 3 and up Scholars no longer sell Journeyman or Expert spell formula. *Reorganized quest "Forest Skulk Threat I" to work a bit better under the hood. *Lowered the respawn time of Brachina Beetles within Dralnok's Doom and increased the spawn quantity. *Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost will now offer to attune any Gifted who is at least a level 80 adventurer or crafter. *Mimics now get Magic Defense up to level 150 and Tooth & Claw from level 1 up. *Forest Skulks no longer do ethereal damage (not sure why they were in the first place). *Grosok the Druid Trainer in Sslanis is now wearing Sslanis clothing instead of Training clothing *Grosok's dialog is now sslikified. *Gruk the Frigid is no longer assigned the Monster Generator AI (since he isn't one), but instead Monster Leader. *Small Flame Beetles will now only get 1 loot pull, but have a greater chance of it being an item and not no-treasure. *Flame Beetles have a greater chance of loot not being no-treasure. *Giant Ice Beetles now have a chance to drop from the ultra-rare table. *Tweaked the treasure for Small Ice Beetles *Tweaked the treasure for Ice Beetles *Shiktin the named Ice Beetle now has a range of levels he'll spawn with *Tweaked the treasure for Ice Golems *Tweaked the loot tables for Elm Treants of all sizes *Rumbleknot the Massive Elm Treant will now spawn with a level range *Blizzard the Ice Golem now has a range of levels (59 to 62) he'll spawn with *Sickle the Massive Ice Golem now has a range of levels (62 to 65) he'll spawn with *Tweaked the treasure of both Blizzard and Sickle *Quest "Attunement: Aroah Leap: Kill Blizzard the ice golem" is now known as "Trandalar Attunement: Aroah's Leap", is cleaned up, has a level 40 adventure requirement now (instead of level 20) *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Aroah's Leap" (adventure version) to Gatekeeper Bjarn *Removed Aroah's Leap attunement steps from Bjarn's persistent dialog *Quest "Trandalar Attunement: Aroah Leap: Collect 250 unspun cotton" is now known as "Trandalar Attunement: Aroah's Leap", is cleaned up, has a level 40 tradeskill requirement (instead of none) *Quest "Trandalar Attunement: Aroah's Leap" (Tradeskill) now requires unfocused amber azulyte instead of unspun cotton. *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Aroah's Leap" (trade version) to Gatekeeper Bjorn *Quest "Trandalar Attunement: Brandon's Shelf" (adventure/trade) now require you to be level 40 *Removed references to Brandon's Shelf from Bjarn and Bjorn's persistent dialog. *Giant Fire and Flame Beetles now have an Aura of Heat around them *Tweaked the Fiery Dire Wolf loot tables *Fiery Dire Wolves now have an Aura of Heat around them *Tweaked the Lava Oastic loot tables *Tweaked the Fire Opal Golem loot tables *Adjusted the spawn rates of mobs on the Island of Fire *Tweaked the Icy Dire Wolf loot tables *Icy Dire Wolves now get Aura of Cold *Icy Dire Wolf Alpha now has 150% health *Adjusted the spawn rates of mobs on the Island of Ice *Adjusted the spawn rates of Icy Dire Wolves across Istaria *Tweaked the Peridot Golem loot tables *Adjusted the spawn rates on Drakul *Ajudsted the spawn rates of Giant Ice Beetles on the Frozen Peninsula *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Valley of the Moon" (trade version) to Gatekeeper Bjorn *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Valley of the Moon" (adventure version) to Gatekeeper Bjarn *Quests "Trandalar Attunement: Valley of the Moon" (adventure/trade) now require you to be level 40 *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Valley of Repose" (trade version) to Gatekeeper Bjorn *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Valley of Repose" (adventure version) to Gatekeeper Bjarn *Quests "Trandalar Attunement: Valley of Repose" (adventure/trade) now require you to be level 40 *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Rift's Edge" (trade version) to Gatekeeper Bjorn *Added quest "Trandalar Attunement: Rift's Edge" (adventure version) to Gatekeeper Bjarn *Quests "Trandalar Attunement: Rift's Edge" (adventure/trade) now require you to be level 40 *Removed obsolete persistent dialog from Gatekeeper's Bjarn and Bjorn *Quest "Attunement: Kir'Tis" is now known as "Trandalar Attunement: Kir'Tis" *Satyr Island Talisman formulas no longer qualify as Beginner/Tier_2 formulas, but instead Expert/Tier_5. They also now require Ingenuity of 800, Tradeskill level of 80, and either the Istarian Army Knife or Ingenuity Ability. *Satyr Island Scale formulas no longer qualify as Beginner/Tier_2 formulas, but instead Expert/Tier_5. They also now require Ingenuity of 800, Tradeskill level of 80, and the Ingenuity Ability. *Satyr Island Talismans and Scales now classify as Tier 5 and require you to be level 80 to use. *Breath of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Acid, Flame and Flame Burst all get a boost to penetration (to-hit) now. *Tweaked the Silver, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Lapis Lazuli, Slate, and Iron Golem loot tables *Grey the Slate Golem is now scaled 125%, has better loot, and will spawn with a level range. *Slag the Slate Golem is now scaled 125%, has better loot, and will spawn with a level range. *Updated the persistent dialog of Mattias so it wasn't so formulaic *Simulated Scale of the Prime and Simulated Tempered Scale quests are now given out through Vladtmordt's Quest Book rather than persistent dialog. (His persistent dialog has been cleaned up as well.) *Tweaked the treasure tables of Corpse Flies *Adjusted the spawn rates of Giant Sand Beetles *Tweaked the Giant Sand Beetle treasure tables *Cleaned up the spawn regions on the island of Draak, removing the minimum spawns in some places, and adding additional spawn regions for both Pale Hatchlings and Ghostly Dragons. *Removed the repeatable dialog step in quest "Tooth & Claw II: Silver Golems" *Ghostly Dragons now have their own AI template, spawn at level 55-60 instead of 50-55, and have less of a chance of dropping no treasure. *Pale Hatchlings have a cleaned up AI template, spawn at level 50-55 instead of 50-60, and have less of a chance of dropping no treasure. *Myloc Enslavers will again be able to Ensnare Will *Myloc Enslavers are now members of the Myloc Hierophant school, spawn in a level range from 60 to 62, and have regular treasure. *Shadow Dragon now spawns in a level range from 78 to 80, and has regular treasure =Fixes= *Corrected the chance of Emerald golems pulling from the "No Treasure" table. *Corrected minor typo in quest "Alis' Squirrel Stew" *Major series of fixes to the Intuition system; Created Intuition ability and corresponding augmentation; linked it to proper tool and skill. *Adventuring Schools (all) now properly are associated with the Intuition Ability. All adventurers now receive the active ability "Intuition" based on their tier. This ability is used as a tool for both dragon and biped adventurers in working with certain items in the world. (Note for biped players: Your Intuition Ability works just like a dragon crafting ability does; you must use the ability to activate it in the "Tool" slot for formulas). *Instructions for Empowering the Artifact (formula) now properly uses Intuition as the skill and ability for both biped and dragon adventurers. *Quest "Town Marshall: Iron Mountains, Hollow Shells" to count 20 Large Frost Beetles instead of 1. *Preparing I technique no longer talks about the Spinning skill in its description *Expert Tech Kit: Sharper now requires 900 skill to scribe. *The hallway model of the character creation zone has been redone. *Quest "Warrior's Quest: Put the Reanimated Warriors to Rest!" feedback message will now properly confirm you killed six undead. *Expert Primal Attack spell formula is now part of the T5 Loot General Rare table. *Added a feedback message in quest "Jemmei's Late Delivery" when you have gathered sufficient rose quartz. *Sshranu the Alchemist Trainer will now properly greet existing Alchemists. *Morrigan the Alchemist Trainer now confirms you have joined the Alchemist school. *Blighted Bronze-Sandstone Health Chest and Blighted Bronze-Sandstone Health Wing Scale have had their Max Quantity and Quantity fields updated so that they will no longer go invisible in someone's pack upon use. *Pale Hatchlings and Ghostly Dragons will now properly be counted when they are killed as part of the "Tooth and Claw VI: Academy of Draak" quest. *Grosok the Druid Trainer in Sslanis will no longer offer the quest "Seek the Druid Trainer in Dalimond" as it is obsolete. *Corpse Fly Wing now lists that it is also used in Statistic: Speed II and Statistic: Health II. *Dark Amethyst Armor crystal now requires you to be level 20 to use it. *Radiant Divinia Crystal will now proc the proper effect when socketed. *Weapon Tech Kits "Moravvis' Rune of Flame" and "Bone Seeker" now attune items on install and can only be used once. *Technique "Spell: Scorn I" will now apply the proper effect when it procs. *Sslanis Militia: Basic Stores Report no longer sends players to Janner (who is now in Feladan), but to Amonsu in Kion. *Lt. Torrek now has followers again, though the marauders he's hired to help protect him are better equipped now. They will count for those who are helping Ssoren with the quest Sslanis Marshall Quest: The Honored Dead Part 3 *Quest "Medallion of the Storms" no longer requires the Blighted Storm Core to exist. This will fix the disabling quest problem. *Quest "Burning Archer: 07 - Speak with Tomas Alerras in Dalimond" now sends the player to New Rachival instead of the Tower of Wizardy to find Archwizard Thurid *Skill range for Yew Sap and Water in the Expert Leather Tannin formulas corrected *Skill range for Yew Bark and Water in the Expert Hide Tannin formulas corrected Category:Delta